Gotta Be You
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Brady and Mikayla have a fight one day, leaving Mikayla to think Brady doesn't care for her anymore. How can Brady prove to her she is the only one for him? With a song of course!


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another one-shot songfic! Also please check out my poll on my profile! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Brady POV**

"Mikayla please! I didn't kiss Candace! She's lying!" I tried to calm down my girlfriend who was currently screaming at me because another girl named Candace lied to her saying that she had kissed me when in reality, she didn't. I may be one of the two Kings of Kinkow and be able to have any girl I want but Mikayla is the only one I want. "Then why is it so hard to believe you! You are the King of Kinkow! For all I know you could have twenty different girlfriends!" Mikayla screamed again with tears going down her face. "Mikayla I promise I didn't kiss her! She is lying! Please try to understand!" I tried to reason with Mikayla one last time. "I'm sorry Brady but I just don't believe you. Good-bye." She then turned on her heels and walked away from me while wrapping her arms around herself and looking at the ground with tears beginning to stream down her face again.

I sighed in frustration and sat down on my bed. _Why won't she believe me! I'm telling the truth! I'm her boyfriend, or was at least, she should trust me. She knew that Candace has always tried to get me to go out with her so she could have my money since I am the King. _The thing about this situation that bothers me the most is that Mikayla believed someone who has always tried to take everything from her and ruin her life instead of believing her own boyfriend who has been there for her during everything. _I have to find her. If I can just get her to listen then I can set everything right._

Right as I was about to stand up to go find Mikayla, Boomer entered the room and looked at me with sympathy. "I heard about what happened between you and Mikayla." He spoke before I could. "That happened like five minutes ago! Man everything travels on this island fast!" I exclaimed. Boomer chuckled before turning serious again and sitting down on his bed so he was facing me. "So what are you going to do to get her back? I know you didn't do anything with Candace and I know you care for Mikayla even if she is mad at you. So what's the plan bro?" Boomer questioned me. _Finally someone who believes me!_

"I honestly don't know Boom. She seemed really upset this time and I don't know how to show her that I only care for her and no one else. Every time I tell her that she won't believe me." I sighed in frustration once more as I finished speaking. Boomer seemed to think for a moment before he snapped his fingers and looked at me with a grin on his face. "Maybe you could write a song for her and perform it at the festival we're having next week? You're really good at writing songs so just write what you want her to know and make it a song!" Boomer finished with a triumphant grin. I was about to respond back when I stopped myself. _That's actually not a bad idea. I could write a song for Mikayla and then perform and hopefully she will understand that I only care for her!_ "I'll do it!" I spoke this time. Boomer smiled as I stood up, grabbed my guitar and songbook, and raced out the door to the jungle so I could find somewhere quiet to write. The next couple of days were spent by me writing the song and if I saw Mikayla I would try to talk to her but she would just walk away from me. Finally, it was the day of the festival.

Boomer and I had been mingling for a while and talking to the villagers when Boomer motioned to me it was time for my performance. I quickly hopped up onto the stage before speaking into the microphone," Hi everyone, I'm going to perform a song I wrote and I hope you guys like it! This is for you Mikayla." The crowd awed before the music began to play and I started to sing.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

'_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance_

_Can we fall one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

'_Cause there is nobody else_

As I hit the high note the crowd went crazy and was screaming with happiness and excitement.

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than your words_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more crying_

_But if you walk away_

_I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

_Oh, girl,_

_Can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more?_

_Can we try one more, one more time?_

_I'll make it better_

_One more, one more,_

_Can we try one more, one more..._

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

_'Cause it's gotta be you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

As I finished the song there was a roar of applause and whistling. My eyes were only looking for one person however. _Where is she? Please tell me she didn't miss it! Did she leave? _I faked a smile for the crowd as I stepped off the stage. I hurried in to the throne room because I didn't really feel like facing anyone right now. _Why did she leave? My one chance to prove to her that I still care about her and she isn't there. _I slowly walked up to my room, to tired and upset to stay for the rest of the festival.

When I reached the room I flopped down onto my bed and almost fell asleep before Boomer came in. To him it looked like I was asleep so all he said was, "Night Brady." Before he went to change clothes and crawled into his own bed. Not even five minutes later I heard snores coming from my brother. _At least one of us had a nice night._ I thought sadly.

Right as I closed my eyes this time though I heard footsteps come into my room. I felt someone come and sit down on my bed right next to me. "I'm sorry Brady. I never should have gotten upset with you. I should have known that you wouldn't do that to me. I'm sorry." Mikayla spoke quietly before she leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the lips before standing up. "Sleep well Brady." She spoke quietly but I could still hear the love in her voice. I sat still for a moment debating on whether or not I should show her that I'm awake and talk to her or if I should still pretend I'm asleep and see if everything works out in the morning. Finally, as she was walking away I quickly hopped out of bed and walked out of the room to catch her in the hall.

When I reached right behind her I grabbed her wrist and she spun around. When she saw it was me she smiled. She then spoke, "Listen Brady I just wanted to say that-" "I heard what you said and I forgive you." I interrupted Mikayla. She blushed and looked down at the ground. "You heard everything I said?" she asked while looking down. I smiled as I lifted her head up so she looked me in the eyes. "Yes, I heard everything you said Mikayla." She smiled again before shooting me a questioning look. "After everything I did you still came for me. You still tried to fix everything even after I was so rude to you. Why?" This time I responded with a soft smile as I gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Because Mikayla,"

"It's Gotta Be You."

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys like this song fic! Also, please check out my poll on my profile!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
